Frozen Mind, Shattered Soul
by Drako90451
Summary: Deep in the reaches of the Ice Kingdom, an Ice Royal waits. His only wish to be alone. In his solitude and self-isolation, he is as happy as could be; the voices in his head only whisper softly in his head, and no one tries to enter his domain. But things are never as they seem whenever the crown is worn, and now is no exception.


**Frozen Mind, Shattered Soul**

**AN: This is an idea that I have had in my head for a little while. I do plan on making it a long-ish story and I hope you all like it. A warning though. I am going to attempt to make this a kind of dark story, very much unlike Adventure Time normally is. While this may at first seem like a simple Simon and Marcie Fic, I have added quite a twist I haven't seen anyone else do yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

Two figures walked through the remains of the once bustling and lively city. Only now, the city was in ruins, rubble scattered and buildings destroyed. In fact, the only thing that wasn't in total ruin was the forest to their sides and the clothing on their backs.

They were hungry, dirty, and exhausted. Walking for miles, just looking for some form of civilization or food to eat will do that to you. The two were best friends, despite their age differences.

The first was a tall man, wearing a patched up and battered black suit and a pair of round-rimmed and equally battered glasses, as the left lense was cracked and shattered, upon his crooked nose. On his back was a faded and worn hiking pack, full of the little supplies they had; an extra pair of clothes, a few books, a few sheets, and a bedroll. The food they had collected earlier had run out some time ago, and they were surviving off the few plants this man, Simon was his name, had known were edible. His white hair and somewhat short beard blew softly in the wind. His blue-tinted skin shivered slightly from the breeze. His white hair and bluish skin were something of a phenomenon, as he was only forty-seven. But Simon had a feeling that he knew what caused this strange occurrence.

The second, a girl only barely taller than his waist, held onto Simon's hand as he guided her through the dangerous landscape. Her red shirt was torn and her denim overalls and skirt were worn and ripped. Marcy, as the girl was called, had dark black hair, almost reaching her shoulder and almost unnaturally pale skin that had scared Simon half to death when he first met her, because she look deathly ill. In her other hand was a stuffed bear, its button eyes shining brightly in contrast to the dark and destroyed world around them.

While not related in blood, they were family in everything but. Simon had found her a year ago. Just a small young girl lying crying and alone in the rubble of an old house, and decided to help her. Now, a year later, the seven year old and forty-seven year old had become a family, trusting each other with their lives. Having both lost people in their lives, they had made their own little family together. The two were best friends, a family; I guess walking alone with only another for company will do that for you.

They continued walking towards the remains of a small city in the distance, occasionally looking through the wreckage for some form of food that wasn't green or leafy. They talked softly, almost as if something was watching over them.

Then abruptly, Marcy let out a laugh. "You're _so _silly Simon."

Simon replied, laughing too, "Yeah, I suppose so."

Suddenly, a rustle came from the forest to their right. Their laughter left their throats and fear filled their faces. They had barely encountered anything in their time together, and the things they had were monstrosities, mutated creatures that had left them with nightmares days later.

"What is that?" asked Marcy in a hushed whisper.

Simon answered, his voice equally quiet and soft, "I don't know, but it's coming our way. Come on." he picked Marcy and carried her away from the forest, then placed her in an old broken down car. He warned her stay in the car while he dealt with whatever was in the forest, but she grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You're not going to put it on, are you?"

"I have to." Simon said, almost reluctantly, "To protect us."

"But you're gonna act weird again."

"Don't worry; I can control it better now."

Marcy merely made a sound of worry in the back of her throat.

"It's okay. I'll be right back."

Simon walked away from the car muttering under his breath. Whatever was in the forest was coming closer. Finally when it was right at the edge of the forest, Simon, pulled aside the jacket revealing the form of a crown, tied to his belt with a piece of string.

The crown was regal; not fitting in the surroundings it was in. It was made out of gold and had three gems inlaid into its side. The gems were a blood red and shone brightly as the light reflected off them. The golden base of the crown was simple enough, with golden spikes rising from the base of the crown. Aside from the gems and the spikes, the crown seemed ordinary, there was no special symbol carved in the side or any other jewels adorning it.

Despite its simplicity, something about the crown showed you that this crown was far more than it seemed. It also gave off the feeling that it didn't belong in the hands of this dirty, filthy _peasant_, but on the head of a great king. One who ruled kingdoms with hundreds of followers, one who conquered and defeated armies.

Yet somehow, it had fallen into the hands of one Simon Petrikov who, with shaking hands, placed the sign of royalty onto his head. He closed his eyes for a second, and his hair lengthened. His hair became snow white and his skin became a dark shade of blue. His eyes snapped open; the once warm blue eyes were now as cold as ice. His expression changed as the crown's magic seeped down to his bones. Instead of the calm, cool headed man he once was, he was now grinning and cackling maniacally, floating just above the ground.

"I call upon the power of ice and snow!" He called out between cackles, "Ice winds, blow!"

Flurries snow blasted out of his hands basting into the forest. Snow continued to fall as the burst of wind pushed out a deer, a buck judging by its size and antlers. Its eyes shone with fear as it stood there, paralyzed from its terror. Simon though, followed up his attack with another, sending freezing lightning at the deer. As it hit the deer, ice formed around it, slowly freezing it in a block of ice.

Simon cackled in maddened glee as he continued to freeze the beast, hovering higher into the air. Snow continued to fly and fall around him as his cackling became even more crazed and insane than it already was.

Seeing what her companion was doing Marcy crawled out of the car, yelling, "Stop Simon! It's frozen!" But he did not answer to her as he floated in the air. Deciding to take matters into her own little hands, Marcy quickly made a snowball from the snow that had fallen from Simon's magic and threw it, knocking the crown off his head.

With the source of his powers and flight gone, Simon fell to the ground, the crown landing next to him. The snow stopped falling as he went back to normal; his skin changed back to its tinted blue and his hair shank back to its regular size.

Marcy rushed over in worry. "Simon, are you okay?"

"Uh," he answered, rubbing his head, "Yeah."

"Simon," she reached forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, "promise to me you won't put it on again."

Simon let out a sigh. "Okay, I promise."

**===)(===**

They had decided to move away from the forest and set up camp. They had a fire burning and the deer from earlier cooking over the it. They were both glad to have the deer meat to eat, as they both craved for something with more substance than the plants they had been chewing for the last week. Everything they weren't going to eat, Simon had hung to dry for the road.

They sat by the fire as they ate, talking and joking around. They had camped about an hour's walk away from the city and, even though it was only noon, the two companions were exhausted from the day's events.

"You know what would be good with this deer?" Simon asked thoughtfully, "Some berries."

"_Simon_, we've been eating berries for _weeks_." Marcy said, somewhat exasperated but still smiling, "This is fine."

"But I saw a dash of red not far from here. And who wouldn't want a feast of deer and berries? It'll just be a second."

Marcy giggled and smiled before saying' "Okay. I guess you can get yourself some berries."

Simon, while giggling with Marcy, got up from the log they were sitting on and moved over to the bushes where he saw the berries. But as he got closer, instead of berries he saw and fruit he smelt, he saw a red liquid upon the leaves and a metallic, coppery smell in his nostrils.

_Blood_ he thought somewhat distracted as he pushed through the branches. _But what-_

What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. What caught his eye at first wasn't that the form under him was a boy or his clothes, which were a simple pair of jeans and a simple baby blue cotton shirt. It wasn't his hair which was a golden blond almost the color of the crown on his belt. It wasn't even the blood pooled around him or the fact that he couldn't have been older than Marcy.

No, what caught his eye first were the bloody bandages around his torso and around his right arm. No. What was _left _of right arm. Because where his arm should have been, was a stump at his shoulder. His right arm looked to have been cut off and was now bleeding profusely.

"What in the..."

**There you go. The first installment of my new story "Frozen Mind, Shattered Soul". I bet you didn't see **_**that **_**coming. Anyway, I'm a new writer and this is my first story that's not a one-shot. I'm also pretty sure this idea hasn't been used before so be sure to leave suggestions and constructive criticism. This is also unbeta'ed too, so if you want to leave criticism on my grammar or spelling or something along those lines, feel free to. Anyway thanks everyone who read this far and I would love some feedback.**


End file.
